


Maybe Something More

by Turtle_in_a_shell



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Firefighters, Fluff, Friendship, Hospitals, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), SOFT GAYS, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_in_a_shell/pseuds/Turtle_in_a_shell
Summary: Jo Wilson convinces Levi that it is time to put himself back out there after his breakup with Nico. When Travis bumps in to Levi after a call, he beings to develop a crush on the young doctor.
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Maybe Something More

Travis Montgomery (Station 19) x Levi Schmitt (Grey’s Anatomy)

Travis was on aid car along with Warren, they were dropping off a patient at Grey+Sloan. The resident running the Pitt that happened to be newly single Dr. Levi Schmitt. 

“What do we have here?,” Schmitt asked Warren while opening the doors on the back of the Aid car. But, before he could answer, Travis came around the other side of the car. To only to run into Levi. “s-sor-” but before he could even apologize to the very hot firefighter.  
“No, don’t apologize,” Travis cutoff Levi before he could continue, “I wasn't watching where I was going. But we have a 25 year old Jane Doe hit and run. She has been conscious and alert. Look like a broken arm and possibly a grade 2 concussion.” as they walk into the ER.  
“Okay, you heard the man, page Ortho and Neruo” Levi said to an intern as he started his work up on the young women  
“Montgomery let’s go”, they both heard Warren call from the front desk.   
“I’m going to,” Travis says as he walks backwards, checking out the younger man, before turning towards the Aid Car and getting in the cab along with Warren.   
“ So?” Warren asked him when they were both on the way back to the Station,   
“So, what?”, Travis glanced over at him before back at the road.   
“Come on man, I saw the way you were looking at Schmitt.” Warren said as they pulled into the Station.

They both make their way to the Beanery, “Warren, you don’t know what you are talking about.” Travis says as they enter.   
“What does Warren not know what he is talking about?,” asked Vic as she was eating a bowl of cereal at the table.   
“Oh, I know what I’m talking about,” Warren says as he pulls a water bottle out of the fridge. “Travis here is just upset that I caught him practically drooling over a doctor at Grey+Sloan.”  
“I was not.” as travis puts up his hands, “and in my defense i was not drooling maybe I checked him out, but so what. I am single and allowed to look. Also I don't even know if he is single.”  
“Oh, he is”, Warren said with a little nod of his head. Both Travis and Vic look over at him funny. “What I have friends outside you guys.”,he says looking at his phone, before he leaves them

\------------------------------------------------------Back at the hospital----------------------------------------------

“Good job, Schmitt,” Link said, “I’ll fix her arm in surgery, but for now get her up to pre-op.” but as Levi was about to take the woman up to Pre-op. “Schmitt,” he turned around and saw Jo standing at the front desk, “ have an intern take her up, come here.”   
When he approached the desk, Jo had a mischievous smile as she looked at her phone, and if   
Levi knew anything about that smile, it means she is up to no good.

“So did you get his number?” she asked him when he got close enough.   
Levi looked at her like she was crazy. “Whose number?” he asked.   
“Oh god, Levi! The extremely sexy fireman that was so checking you out.” Jo whispered excitedly.   
“He was not checking me out.” said as he turned away to head to pre-op. Sighing Jo grabbed her tablet and followed him.  
“Schmitt!!...Schmit!!” Jo followed him. “Schmitt, I saw the way that he was looking at you. Also you should know that, my friend Warren who works at the Fire station, texted me and told me that Montgomery was practically ‘drooling over’, Warren's words not mine. He also said he is single as well. So, I say you stop at the fire station after your shift and maybe see if he wants to get drinks.”  
“I.. Jo… what if I’m not ready?” he looks at Jo. Nico was his first boyfriend and they had only broken up a few weeks ago.   
“Levi it’s just drinks and some conversation. It’s nothing serious and I get it you’re nervous about moving on from Nico. But it’s time to move on.”  
Okay… okay . I’ll ask him to get drinks” Levi put his hands up in defeat. “Now, i’ll see you later. I have surgery to get to.” 

When his shift was over, Schmitt made his way over to the station. When he gets there he stands in front of the doors and takes a deep breath before he walks in.   
“Is Montgomery still here?” asked the curly haired girl at the front desk.


End file.
